fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Anji Fukuizumi
is one of the six main characters of [[PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!|''PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!]] She begins as a villain named working under Subzero, and by association, Havoc Dystopia. Halfway through the season, Anji switches to the side of the cures, and becomes one herself. Anji's cure alter ego is , and she is otherwise known as the Elysian Warrior of thunder and lightning. Her catchphrase is . Anji is also notably a popular idol in Japan under the name . Bio Appearance In civilian form, Anji has very long blonde hair that is curled at the ends to form ringlets. She has a perfectly straight fringe, and wears a thin black headband. Her eyes are a dark purple, and she is quite lean compared to her twin. Personality Etymology - means "luck" or "good fortune" while means "spring" or "fountain." - means apricot, while means "purple" or "violet." Cure Storm - From the english vocabulary word storm, meaning "a violent disturbance of the atmosphere with strong winds and usually rain, thunder, or lightning." Nimbus Dame '- ''Nimbus ''is an anachronistic term for the nimbostratus cloud, as well as an english word meaning "a luminous cloud or a halo surrounding a supernatural being or saint," fitting into Anji's secondary angelic theming. ''Dame denotes a female ruler of something, or is simply used as a synonym for "woman." 'Angé '- From the french word ange meaning "angel," and possibly the greek name Angie (also meaning "angel"); which her regular civilian name is inspired by as well. History Relationships Nimbus Dame is Anji's identity as a villain, given cure-like powers by Gehenna's Black Bell. Abilities Nimbus Dame has strong lightning abilities, and seems to be able to bring storms wherever she goes. She has shown to be very adept at controlling her electricity, as she can wildly discharge it all at once, or focus it on a single point. She can control the upgraded form of the Kulo'he; Helo'he, and is the only commander of Havoc Dystopia who has been shown controlling more than two of them at once (PPTPC21). Cure Storm is Anji's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Shiny Bell and Uila Shiny Paradite. She is the current wielder of the storms of Elysium, preceded by Belhalla. Cure Storm makes her debut in PPTPC32. Attacks * is Cure Storm's main attack, used primarily to purify enemies. She first used it in episode 32. * is Cure Storm's main attack while wielding the Lamparadis Arc. She first used it in episode 34. * Aloha, Paradise! ''' Shiny Paradites/Bond Paradites * '''Uila Shiny Paradite is the Shiny Paradite that allows Anji to become Cure Storm. * '''Tibouchina Paradite '''is a Bond Paradite bearing a gem shaped like a Tibouchina, as the name suggests. It allows Cure Storm to use Storm Strike. Trivia * Anji is a Pisces. * According to her official profile, Anji's favourite food is Linzer torte, and her blood type is AB. Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Category:Purple Cures